hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Truth or Dare! HOA Edition
Truth or Dare! HOA Edition The Anubis gang minus Amber are sitting around the dining table (I think that’s what its called.) '''chatting and laughing when Amber runs in excited. “I just had a spectacular idea!” Amber said anxious. “What’s your idea this time?” Jerome asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “We are going to play Truth or Dare!” she replied with a huge grin. Everybody groaned in response. When you play a game of Truth or Dare with Amber, ''ALL of the secrets come out. They knew Amber wouldn’t let them out of this one. “Stop complaining and form a circle on the floor” Amber ordered. Everybody made a circle on the floor and Amber came back from the kitchen with a whip cream bottle. This was going to be a crazy filled evening. “Okay so everybody knows the rule, you spin the bottle and when it lands on someone, ask truth or dare. Remember no backing out of dares and what happens here stays in here. Agreed?” She asked. Everybody nodded their heads. “So who wants to go first?” Amber asked. “I’ll go first!” Nina said. Nina got the bottle and spun in. It spun and spun and spun and spun and spun till it stopped and landed on… Jerome. “Okay Jerome, Truth or Dare?” Nina asked a little happy. “I’ll start with a dare” Jerome said not scared at all. “I dare you to go to Victor’s office and tell him he looks handsome today” Nina said to him. Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Mick '(He’s back and rooming with Eddie and Fabian, and dating Joy) 'Alfie, Amber and Fabian tried to stifle their laughs but failing too. “I’m going to get you back Martin” Jerome said through gritted teeth. Jerome went upstairs to Victor’s office and knocked on door. “ENTER!” Victor’s voice boomed so loud that Canada could hear it. Jerome entered the room a little scared. ''Alot ''scared you might say. “What do you want, boy?” Victor spat. “Hello Victor, I just wanted to tell you t-that y-you l-l-look handsome today” Jerome told him stuttering so bad that it wasn’t funny. “Well thank you, but I’m rather busy so please out, out , out” Victor said as he shooed him out. Jerome walked back the stairs and sat in his spot at the circle and everybody looked at him anxiously and some shaking. “Well, did you do it?” Alfie questioned. “Yeah I did, and I wouldn’t be so anxious yet Martin, because you ''will ''get your payback tonight so I would be careful if I were you” Jerome said. “Please, I’m not scared of you Jerome” Nina said. “Okay, well it’s my turn!” Jerome exclaimed. He spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun until it landed on… Eddie. “Okay, so Eddie Truth or Dare?” Jerome asked. “Truth” Eddie decided after a mental battle with himself. “How many girls have you dated ''before ''Patricia?” Jerome asked trying to butt in into another relationship ''again. “I don’t know let me see. We have Ariel, Bella, Zendaya, Chrystal, Kelly, Michelle, Jo '''(AKA Big Time Rush Jo), Camille, Kim, Nina-“As soon as he said Nina everybody’s mouth dropped. “You went out with Nina?!” ''Patricia asked exclaiming which means she’s mad. “Yeah, I went out with her we were in America when we went to the same school.” Eddie admitted. Nina put her head down embarrassed. Jerome bursted out laughing '(The same way he did when Nina and Fabian announced their breakup) ' “Shut up dumb nut” Nina said. “Alright, well it’s my turn now!” Eddie shouted. Eddie spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun till it landed on… Joy. “Okay Joy, Truth or Dare?” Eddie asked with a smile. '''Part 2 coming soon...' Part 2 {Recap} “How many girls have you dated before Patricia?” Jerome asked trying to butt in into another relationship again. “I don’t know let me see. We have Ariel, Bella, Zendaya, Chrystal, Kelly, Michelle, Jo '(AKA Big Time Rush Jo), Camille, Kim, Nina-“As soon as he said Nina everybody’s mouth dropped.'' “You went out with Nina?!” Patricia asked exclaiming which means she’s mad. “Yeah, I went out with her we were in America when we went to the same school.” Eddie admitted. Nina put her head down embarrassed. Jerome bursted out laughing '(The same way he did when Nina and Fabian announced their breakup) '' “Shut up dumb nut” Nina said. “Alright, well it’s my turn now!” Eddie shouted. Eddie spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun till it landed on… Joy. “Okay Joy, Truth or Dare?” Eddie asked with a smile. {End of Recap} “I pick… Dare” Joy decided. “I dare you to rip one of your posters of Robert Patterson” Eddie told her. Joy wouldn’t do that to save her life. Everybody knew about Joy’s obsession of Twilight ''and Robert Patterson. “No way in hell Eddie” Joy responded. '(Rated T for a reason)' “Remember Joy, no backing out” Eddie reminded her, obviously torturing her. “Fine but I will get you back for this junior” Joy warned. She marched up to her, Patricia’s, and Mara’s room to get one of her posters that were on the floor but had trouble finding it. That’s why they call her ''Messy Mercer. '(Season 2 quote) '''She finally come down the stairs with a poster in her hand. “I can’t believe she’s actually going to do this” Fabian whispered to Nina as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Joy took one look at the poster before mouthing sorry. She ripped the poster up to tiny little pieces. Some people looked away as Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie were taking pictures on their phones. Joy looked at the ripped up pieces before returning back to her spot. She spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun and spun till it landed on… Nina. “Okay Nina, so Truth or Dare?” Joy asked her. “Truth” Nina answered. “What was the best kiss of your life, who was it with, & how long was it?” Joy asked. Nina thought about for awhile and then she had a look on her face that looks like she decided her answer. She was about to answer the question when suddenly… a phone rang! “Sorry, that’s me” Amber said then answered her phone. “Daddy, I’ll have to call you back” She said into the phone then hung up. “Okay, my answer is that the best kiss in my life was at my school and it was with Eddie” She said which earned some gasps. “I wasn’t finished, and it was like 5 minutes” she finished. “Liar! It wasn’t 5 minutes, it was like half an hour” Eddie said, bragging. There some shocked faces, aww faces, and 2 jealous faces. Fabian and Patricia’s faces to be exact. “Of course it was Eddie. It’s always him, iup.com tv '''Part 3 coming soon...'